Parva Ad Turrim Pretium
by Ayuni Yukinojo
Summary: Sang Peri yang terjebak dalam menara penjara. terkurung dalam kesendirian berharap datangnya sesuatu yang akan menghibur hatinya yang kesepian. Kyuufem!Naru. ooc, typo,,dll


"**Parva Ad Turrim Pretium"**

**.,.**

"**Peri Kecil di puncak Menara"**

**.,.**

**By : Earl Louisia vi Duivel**

**.,.**

**Naruto ****©Masashi kishimoto**

**Pair; KyuuNaru**

Kecil. Dia hanyalah seorang peri kecil yang berdiam di puncak menara tinggi perpustakaan. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang tampak berkilau keemasan saat sinar matahari menerobos bagian atap perpustakaan yang tertutup kaca bening memperlihatkan langit biru yang indah dan awan putih berarak mengikuti hembusan angin. Kulit tan kecoklatannya yang mulus terbalut gaun putih polos yang tapak indah di padukan dengan proporsi tubunya yang mungil. Matanya yang sapphire seindah permata langit tak tertandingi harganya tampak berkilau cemerlang dan bergerak lincah mencari hal menarik dalam setiap kata pada buku-buku bacaannya. Sayap transparannya membiaskan warna pelangi saat terkena sinar matahari dan terkadang tampak berwarna keemasan saat menerima cahaya dari pantulan sinar dari rambut pirangnya.

Dia hanyalah seorang peri yang terkurung dalam menara yang tinggi. Tanpa orang tua, tanpa teman, tanpa apapun. Di puncak menara perpustakaan yang di penuhi buku-buku yang bisa dia lakukannya hanyalah membaca. Beratus tahun ia telah hidup, sejak pertama kali ia merasakan dunia yang dilihatnya hanya jejeran rak penuh buku-buku. Ia tak pernah bisa keluar dari menara itu, tidak akan bisa walau sebenarnya ia sangat menginginkannya. Ia sadar akan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah. Ia sadar akan dirinya yang tidak memiliki kekuatan besar yang biasanya di miliki kaum peri sejenis dirinya. Itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan menara perpustakaan itu.

Ia tak pernah tahu dari mana asalnya. Kenapa dia bisa berada disana dan kenapa dia harus berada di sana. Ia tak tahu kepada siapa ia harus bertanya menginat tak ada seorangpun yang pernah memasuki puncak perpustakaan itu. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena tempat itu sangat tinggi, satu-satunya cara bagi mahluk tak terbang untuk naik hanya dengan menaiki tangga yang berliku-liku yang bahkan anak tangganya bisa mencapai 1000 lebih.

Sering ia melihat -mengintip- dan mendengar –menguping- pembucaraan orang-orang yang datang ke perpustakaan itu yang tentunya hanya berkeliaran di sekitar lantai dasar. Tak ada orang yang cukup kuat untuk bisa mencapai pincak dari menara itu. Di tambah lagi puncak menara itu di lindungi sihir yang telah terpasang sejak sebelum ia menempati tempat itu. Semakin banya pergantian hari yang terjadi orang-orang yang datang semakin menurun hingga kini tak ada satupun orang yang datang. Sering ia mendengar suara-suara para penunggang udara bernyanyi, mengalunkan suara-suara mereka yang merdu di pagi hari namun makin hari suara-suara indah itu berkurang dan akhirnya menjadi sunyi. Sering ia melihat para penunggang udara mengarungi langit dari pagi hari hingga senja tiba tapi kian hari sang peri kecil mulai sulit menemukannya lagi. Sang peri sadar bahwa ia memiliki usia yang panjang, sangat panjang malah di bandingkan usia seluruh mahluk hidup di bumi ini. Itulah yang membuatnya sedih, sedih karena setiap waktu harus berpisah dengan teman-teman kecilnya, harus mendengar kabar buruk bahwa temannya telah terbaring kaku di bawah permukaan tanah.

――――**Lady 'D****――――**

Buku-buku di perpustakaan itu mulai berdebu tak terawat. Tapi lain dengan buku-buku yang ada di puncak perpustakaan itu. Terawat dan tertata rapi karena sang peri sangat menyukai buku. Baginya dengan membaca buku ia bisa mengetahui dunia yang tak pernah ia lihat. Dengan buku ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana dunia luar itu walau kadang tak sesuai dengan harapannya. Selama beberapa kali dalam sebulan sang peri akan mengepakkan sayap transparannya menunggangi udara dan melayang-layang mengitari isi perustakaan, mencari buku-buku menarik yang akan menemaninya mengarungi waktu hidupnya yang takkan pernah berhenti.

Ia hanyalah peri kecil yang membohongi hatinya dari rasa kesepian. Dari buku dia belajar sihir, dari buku dia belajar membuat boneka, dari buku dia belajar membedakan yang mana nyamuk dan yang mana lalat, dari buku dia membedakan mana yang menyenangkan dan mana yang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi dari buku dia tidak bisa menutupi rasa menyesak yang tak di ketahuinya.

Dari buku ia tak menemukan obat bagaimana cara menyembuhkan sakit di dadanya. Dari buku dia tak bisa menghilangkan rasa kesepiannya.

Pernah beberapa kali seekor burung biru kecil tampak sering datang menemui sang peri yang tengah membaca buku sendirian. Burung yang tak sengaja terjatuh dari udara karena terluka dan masuk kedalam puncak menara melalui jendela-jendela yang selalu terbuka. Burung kecil itu menceritakan bagaimana pemandangan di luarsana. Bagaimana indahnya langit saat sedang musip panas, bagaimana indahnya bukit yang penuh bunga-bunga saat musip semi dan indahnya hutan saat musim gugur. Menceritakan indahnya sebuah tempat di lereng bukit penuh bunga yang tak sengaja burung itu temukan.

Namun semakin lama cerita burung kecil itu mulai berubah. Ia mulai menceritakan hal-hal buruk yang telah terjadi pada dunia luar.

Menceritakan bagaimana dunia mulai berubah seiring waktu, bagaiana angkasa kini tak bisa mereka para penunggang udara dapat kuasai dengan bebas lagi. Sedikit mereka ceroboh maka mereka akan berhadapan dengan burung besar keras yang mengeluarkan suara bising saat terbang. Burung yang sayapnya kaku tak dapat di kepakkan tapi tetap dapat menunggangi sang angin.

Burung kecil itu bercerita tentang dunia yang telah berubah di perairan sana. Ikan-ikan yang harusnya mudah didapatkan bagi para penunggang udara wilayah perbatasan perairan dan daratan mulai berkurang dan bahkan tak dapat ditemukan. Burung kecil itu bercerita tentang ikan besar yang mengapung, menunggangi air dengan asap mengepul di atasnya. Burung itu bercerita bagaimana ikan besar itu menangkap semua ikan-ikan memisahkan para orang tua ikan dari anak-anak mereka yang bersembunyi di sela-sela karang.

Burung kecil itu bercerita tentang dunia yang mulai berubah. Rumah mereka bangsa penunggang udara dan bangsa penunggang tanah mulai di jajah. Banyak wilayah rumah mereka yang subur akan pepohonan mulai di robohkan. Burung itu bercerita tetang mahluk baru yang tidak memiliki sayap, tidak memiliki empat kaki, tidak memiliki ekor, dan tidak memiliki sirip berjalan memasuki wilayah rumah mereka dan menghancurkan kediaman mereka.

Burung itu bercerita tentang pembantaian yang di lakukan mahluk baru itu. Bukan hanya membunuh para penunggang berkaki empat dan dua tapi juga para penunggang air dan udara juga mengambil semua benda-benda yang harusnya menjadi rumah mereka.

Burung itu terus bercerita setiap hari. Menceritakan perubahan dan kejadian apa yang ia lihat saat ia menunggangi udara untuk mencari makan. Hingga akhirnya sampai tiba saat burung itu tak pernah datang lagi. Sang peri kecil terus menunggu berhari-hari namun sang burung biru kecil itu tak kunjung muncul. Sampai suatu hari seekor rubah berwana jingga datang. Rubah itu datang dari hutan dan menaiki anak tangga menara dengan pelan tanpa rasa lelah.

Sesampainya di puncak ia menemukan sang peri tengah menatap birunya langit mengharapkan kedatangan sang burung kecil. "Jika anda menanti sang burung kecil tersebur maka anda takkan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi nona." Ujar sang rubah kini telah berada di belakang sang peri. Dapat rubah itu lihat betapa cantiknya sang peri dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang kini terjuntai di lantai.

"Kau siapa?"tanaya sang peri membalikan badannya. Ia cukup terkejut melihat mahluk yang di buku di sebutkan sebagai rubah itu kini berada di hadapannya.

"Saya Kurama. Teman-teman dan yang lainnya memanggilku Kyuubi."ujar rubah itu memperkenalkan diri perlahan ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapan sang peri.

"Saya tidak tahu siapa nama saya. Tapi di kalung yang saya kenakan ini terdapat deretan huruf yang bertuliskan Namikaze Naruto. Ada apa anda kemari Tuan Kurama?"ucap sang peri sopan. Yaa~ sang peri kecil memang tak tahu siapa dirinya, siapa keluarganya dan siapa namanya. Saat ia sadar yang melekat pada tubuhnya hanyalah gaun putihnya dan sebuah kalung berbandul prisma berwarna biru dengan ukiran di atasnya.

"Saya kemari untuk menemani anda menggantikan si burung kecil." Ujar rubah itu tenang.

"Kemana perginya si burung kecil itu Tuan Kurama? Sudah cukup lama ia tak datang mengunjungi saya."ujar peri itu sambil memilin-milin ujung gaunnya yang terurai di lantai mengingat kini ia tengah bersimpuh di kadapan sang rubah.

"Burung itu telah kembali kepuncak langit. Dia pergi karena bertemu si burung besar yang dengan tanpa dosanya menabrak si burung kecil hingga jatuh ketanah. Sayalah yang menemukannya sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya."ujar rubah itu tenang menceritakan alasan kenap sang burung biru kecil akhir-akhir ini tak pernah muncul .

"Di-dia telah pergi?"rasa sakit tak menyenangkan kembali ia rasakan pada dadanya. Rasa sakit yang sempat menghilang ketika burung kecil itu datang.

"Ya, lagi pula ia sudah cukup lama hidup. Sudah sewajarnya ia kembali ke puncak lang-"

"Hiks~ hiks, hiks" isakan kecil memotong kata-kata yang hedak rubah itu ucapkan. Dapat ia lihat tubuh sang peri kecil bergetar dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya namun penglihatan sang rubah sangatlah baik hingga ia bisa melihat beberapa tetes Kristal bening lolos dari kedua tangannya. Dengan perasaan yang sedih sang rubah mendekati si peri kecil. Perlahan ia jilat tangan sang peri yang mulai agak basah karena air mata.

Sang peri cukup terkejut dan tubunya menegang namun setelah beberapa saat tiba-tiba saja sang peri langsunng memeluk sang rubah dengan erat dan menangis dalam pelukan itu hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar ia terlelap dalam tidurnya.

――――**Lady 'D****――――**

Di hari-hari berikutnya sang peri kecil terus menerus di temani sang rubah, walau terkadang sang rubah pergi keluar untuk mencari makan dan akan kembali sambil membawa sadikit oleh-oleh yang di dapatnya dari hutan. Tanpa di sadari hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan dan bulan berganti tahun. Kini sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun sang rubah menemani sang peri. Memang usia rubah paling lama itu bisa mencapai sepuluh tahun lebih tapi diliat dari pertemuan sang peri penampilan rubah terlihat sudah dewasa dapat di ketahui umur rubah itu sudah menacapai lebih dari belasan tahun dan itu sangat tidak normal untuk usia rubah pada umumnya.

Di resahkan oleh rasa ingin tahu, pada suatu hari sang peri kecil memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan pada sang rubah.

"Tuan Kurama."panggil sang peri kecil yang saat itu tengah terduduk sambil memangku sebuah buku tebal. Sementara sang rubah jingga sedang terbering sambil memejamkan matanya entah dia tertidur atau tidak dan sesekali ekor jingganya yang lebat tampak bergoyang.

"Hm?"

"Bo-boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?"tanya sang peri agak gugup dan mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menekuk kakinya didepan sampil memeluk buku tebal yang tadi ada di pangkuannya.

"Apa?"ujar sang rubah membuka sebelah matanya dan menatap sang peri dengan mata merah rubinya yang indah.

"Bo-boleh saya tahu berapa sebenarnya usia anda?"sang peri sadar bahwa sangat tidak sopan menanyakan usia kepada seseorang karena hal itu termasuk rahasia pribadi dan dapat menyinggung hati orang tersebut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sang peri sudang sangat penasaran hingga berakibat ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam membaca buku-bukunya.

"Memangnya ada apa kau bertanya hal itu?" ujar sang rubah jingga lagi, sebelah matanya yang terbuka kembali tertutup dan ia sedikit mendengus.

"Sa-saya hanya ingin tahu. Karena menurut buku yang saya baca, usia rubah pada umumya tidak mungkin bisa hidup lama sampai labih dari belasan tahun. Kalaupun bisa pasti rubah itu sudah terlihat sangat tua. Sementara anda? Anda sudah menemani saya disini lebih dari sepuluh tahun dan saat anda datang anda terlihat sudah memasuki usia dewasa. Harusnya penampilan anda berubah setelah beberapa tahun belakangan ini tapi kenyataannya malah tidak."jelas sang peri panjang lebar sambil mempererat pelukannya pada buku di tangannya.

"…" sang rubah hanya memejamkan matanya tak tampak akan memberikan jawaban ataupun terlihat tersinggung dan marah.

"Bi-bila anda tak ingin menjawabnya juga tak apa. Maaf bila perkataan saya telah menyinggung and-"

"Tahun ini usiaku sudah mencapai seratus dua puluh satu ribu."ujar sang rubah masih memejamkan matanya."Aku sudah hidup sebelum kau ada di menara ini."

"!?"terkejut. tentusaja. Siapa pula yang tak terkejut begitu mengetahu bahwa orang-hewan/mahluk- yang selama ini bersamamu ternyata telah berusia lebih dari seribu tahun dan bahkan lebih tua darimu mengingat usiamu sendiri sudah mencakup ratusan tahun? "Se-sebenarnya a-anda ini a-apa?" Sedikit tidak sopan sang peri kembali bertanya.

"kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" sang rubah kini membuka matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap sang peri dengan mata rubinya. Mata indahnya bertemu pandang dengan mata biru sapphire sang peri dan memerangkap kesadaran peri dalam ilusi lautan api di matanya. Dan tanpa di sadari sang peri telah menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sang rubah jingga tersenyum kecil dan kini bangkit dan berdiri dengan keempat kakinya. Perlahan tubuhnya yang indah di selimuti cahaya kemerahan yang terang dan membuat mata sang peri menjadi silau. Tak berapa lama cahaya kemerahan itu memudar dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut jingga kemerahan menggunakan hakama jingga dengan motif ranting dan bunga sakura berdiri dengan anggunnya di tambah dengan sembilan ekor rubah di belakangnya yang bergerak-gerak gemulai. Rambut jingga pendek selehernya membingkai wajah tampannya yang berwarna putih porselen dengan bibir kemerahan dan bulumata lentik yang membingkai mata rubinya yang indah.

"Ku…rama…san?"terbata sang peri kecil melihat wujud perubahan dari sang rubah jingga yang selama ini ada di sisinya.

"Hmm~ sekali lagi. Perkenalkan Nona, nama saya Kurama salah satu anggota dari klan Kyuubi no Youko." Ujar sang penjelmaan rubah yang kini telah mengecup pelan punggung tangan sang peri, sementara sanga peri yang baru sadar hanya bisa tersipu dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Ku-kurama-san."ujar sang peri lirih.

"Mulai kini aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu. Dan aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari penjara menara ini."ungkap sang penjelmaan rubah yang kini telah mendekap hangat tubuh sang peri dalam penjara lengan kekarnya yang hangat dan lembut. Sedangkan sang peri hanya bisa menutupi wajah memerahnya dengan membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di dada sang rubah.

"A-apa bisa? Kekai itu pasti akan menghalanginya."

"Tidak. Sejak awal kekai yang membentengi bangunan ini bukanlah untuk mengurungmu. Tapi untuk menyokong tubuh lemahmu dari dunia luar yang kejam. Dan kini akulah yang akan menjadi penyokongmu. Dengan kekuatanku ini, aku akan menjadi pelindungmu dan membawamu mengelilingi dunia ini." Ujar Kurama kini telah menatap lembut wajah kemerahan sang peri yang ia tengadahkan dengnan tangan kanannya. Perlahan sang jelmaan rubah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sang peri hingga akhirnya bibir lembun nan rabum itu terperangkap dalam bibirnya. Sementara sang peri yang awalnya syok kini telah memjamkan matanya menikmati buaian dari sang rubah dan tanpa sadar telah memeluk sang penjelmaan ruban dan memperdalam ciumannya.

"_Selamanya bersamau. Hingga kesepian di dalam hatimu lenyap."_

"_Ya, selamanya akan bersama. Kurama-san."_

_**.,.**_

_**.,.**_

_**.,.**_

_**FIN**_


End file.
